1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to keypad assemblies, particularly to a keypad assembly for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical key assembly usually includes a keypad, a light guide plate, an elastic member, a metallic dome sheet, a plurality of metallic domes, and a printed circuit board (PCB). In use, when any of the key buttons of the keypad is pressed down, the key button deforms accordingly. A bottom of the key button presses a corresponding metallic dome to touch a fixed contact point, so that an electronic signal is generated.
However, the typical key assembly easily leaks light from key buttons. Additionally, due to need for these various components, the typical keypad assembly is unduly bulky, complicated and therefore costly to manufacture.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.